Musical Emmett
by crzy1emo1chick
Summary: This is what happens when Emmett watches Bella because the others go hunting. But something stops him from stopping her from going to the wolves. And if Edward ever found out he would be angry for sure! But what is it? One-shot


**Hola and goodbye. I don't own twilight.**

I walked down the stairs and into the living room to find Emmett bobbing his head to the rhythm of kiddie songs. To top it off, he was singing along to them.

"_**I like to eat, eat, eat apples and bananas**_

_**I like to eat, eat, eat apples and bananas.**_

_**I like to ate, ate, ate ay-ples and ba-nay-nays**_

_**I like to ate, ate, ate ay-ples and ba-nay-nays.**_"

"Emmett…? Are you okay?"

"I like to eat, eat, eat ee-ples and bee-nee-nees

_**I like to eat, eat, eat ee-ples and bee-nee-nees.**_

_**I like to ite, ite, ite i-ples and by-ny-nys**_

_**I like to ite, ite, ite i-ples and by-ny-nys.**_"

"Emmett!"

"I like to ote, ote, ote oh-ples and bo-no-nos

_**I like to ote, ote, ote oh-ples and bo-no-nos.**_

_**I like to oot, oot, oot oo-ples and boo-noo-noos**_

_**I like to oot, oot, oot oo-ples and boo-noo-noos.**_"

"Ugh, nevermind." I turned around and walked back to my room.

Edward had sent Emmett to watch me for a few hours while he and the others went hunting. Apparently, Edward didn't trust me being alone after the little episode with the wolves.

I had been up in my room for an hour when I finally heard the next song he had on. Oh no…

"_**Once Mother said My little pet**_

_**you ought to learn your alphabet**_

_**So in my soup I used to get**_

_**All the letters of the alphabet**_

_**I learned them all from A to Z**_

_**And now my Mothers giving me.**_"

I could hear Emmett's voice from where I was sitting in my room. I was going to kill him but right now…

"_**Animal crackers in my soup**_

_**Monkeys and rabbits loop the loop**_

_**Gosh oh gee but I have fun**_

_**Swallowing animals one by one.**_" I muttered softly but he heard me.

"That's it, Bells. You gotta let the music flow through you." In an instant he was at my now open door. "_**In every bowl of soup I see**_

_**Lions and Tigers watching me**_

_**I make 'em jump right through a hoop**_

_**Those animal crackers in my soup.**_"

I grinned and played along. "_**When I get hold of the big bad wolf**_

_**I just push him under to drown**_

_**Then I bite him in a million bits**_

_**And I gobble him right down.**_"

He gasped, "Not the big bad wolf…" But soon continued. _**"When they're inside me where it's dark**_

_**I walk around like Noah's Arc**_

_**I stuff my tummy like a goop**_

_**With animal crackers in my soup.**_"

"_**Animal crackers in my soup**_

_**Do funny things to me**_

_**They make me think my neighborhood**_

_**Is a big menagerie.**_"

Emmett grabbed me by the waist and swung me around. It was his turn… "_**For instance there's our Janitor**_

_**His name is Mister Klein**_

_**And when he hollers at us kids**_

_**He reminds me of a Lion.**_"

The last verse was mine. I grinned wider. "_**The Grocer is so big and fat**_

_**He has a big moustache**_

_**He looks just like a Walrus**_

_**Just before he takes a splash.**_"

Emmett chuckled and let me down. "Great job, Bella."

When I finally caught my breath, Emmett was already downstairs. I wonder why he had these songs… A few minutes later, a new song was bursting through the speakers.

"_**Mary had a little lamb its fleece was white as snow;**_

_**And everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go.**_

_**It followed her to school one day, which was against the rule:**_

_**It made the children laugh and play, to see a lamb at school…**_"

I packed a small bag and walked down stairs. "Emmett…I'm gonna go to La Push. I'll be back by dark."

"_**And so the teacher turned it out, but still it lingered near,**_

_**And waited patiently about till Mary did appear.**_

_**"Why does the lamb love Mary so?" the eager children cry;**_

_**"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know" the teacher did reply.**_"

I ignored the rest of the music and walked out to my truck. Placing the bag in the back I set forth to La Push. I grabbed my phone and dialed the Black's number. Someone answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Black residence."

"Hey, Billy, it's Bella. Would it be okay if I come over for a bit?"

It was quiet for a moment before I heard Jacob's voice; he sounded out of breath. "Hello? Bells? Sure it's okay if you come over."

"…Jake, did you just wrestle the phone out of your dad's grasp?"

"…Yeah…So, what time do you think you'll be here?"

I sighed. "Ten, fifteen minutes most."

"Okay…cool…"

"Goodbye, Jake, I'll see you soon." I said slowly.

Ten minutes later, I walked up the drive to see Jacob grinning like a madman. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Uh, this is what I escaped from. If you pull out children songs, I am so going to kill you."

He looked confused, so I explained. Moments after the story was done he nodded and set me down.

"How are you today, Bella?"

"Other than the '_werewolves are not good company to keep_' talk, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Bored. The other guys are either running patrol or cliff-diving…Hey, Bells…?"

"No! I will not go cliff-diving…again."

"But I'll be with you this time! Please?"

"No, Jacob." I said sternly. "Maybe on a day that looks like it's not going to rain."

He frowned and looked down. "Fine…So what do you want to do?"

Around seven, I told them I had to leave, that Charlie would be home soon. I made it home just as a new song began. _He's still listening to them?!_ I went up to the restroom and started a shower. After a quick, but thorough wash, making sure all or most proof of werewolf was gone, I walked downstairs.

"Emmett…"

"Bella, look what song is on!" He called.

Through the speaker of the player I could hear Mary Poppins. "_**Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay**_

_**Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay**_

_**Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious**__**!**_

_**Even though the sound of it**_

_**Is something quite atrocious**_

_**If you say it loud enough**_

_**You'll always sound precocious**_."

I stared at him for a while before taking over. "!_**Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious**__**!**_

_**Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay**_

_**Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay**_

_**Because I was afraid to speak**_

_**When I was just a lad**_

_**My father gave me nose a tweak**_

_**And told me I was bad**_

_**But then one day I learned a word**_

_**That saved me aching nose**_

_**The biggest word I ever heard**_

_**And this is how it goes.**_"

He took a deep breath, "**_Oh,_** _**Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious**_**_!_**

**_Even though the sound of it_**

**_Is something quite atrocious_**

**_If you say it loud enough_**

**_You'll always sound precocious_**

_**Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious**_!**_!_**

**_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_**

**_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_**

**_So when the cat has got your tongue_**

**_There's no need for dismay._**"

To finish it off, I spoke out. "**_Just summon up this word_**

**_And then you've got a lot to say_**

**_But better use it carefully_**

**_Or it may change your life_**

**_One night I said it to me girl_**

**_And now me girl's my wife!_**

**_She's _**_**Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious**_!**_!_**"

Together we sang, "_**Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious**__**!**_

_**Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious**__**!**_

_**Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious**__**!**_

_**Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious**__**!**_"

I broke out laughing and brought him with me. We were still laughing two minutes later when Charlie walked in.

"Bella? _Emmett_?! What's going on?" He asked.

"_**Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious**_!!." The both of us said.

"…Ah." He muttered and walked into the kitchen.

Emmett straightened up and stared at me. "Why were you at La Push?"

"Because you were busy singing children songs.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie called from the other room. "The Black's will be coming over for pizza and the game."

"And that is my cue to leave." Emmett whispered softly.

I wrapped my arms around him as much as I could and muttered, "Bye bye, brother Emmy. And remember, if you tell anyone or think about the fact that I went to La Push, alone, I will tell them that you didn't stop me because you were to busy listening to children music."

He snickered and ruffled my hair. "Deal. I shall come with Alice and Edward tomorrow to pick you up. In the mean time, said boyfriend should be here when the dogs leave."

"Technically, it's only one. Cuz Billy and Jake are coming. No one else…But that wasn't the point…"

He nodded and waved. "Charlie, I'll see you later. I have to go get some dinner with my family."

_Yeah, probably some bear, or mountain lion, or just deer. Of course, it's raw._ I thought to myself, secretly excited everyday that passes is another day closer that I will go with them.

"Oh, okay, well, bye Emmett." Charlie stuttered.

Not ten minutes after Emmett left, the Rabbit pulled up the drive. Charlie went outside to greet them as I sat down on the couch with my slice of pizza.

The rest of the night went without incident and I told Edward the reason I smelled like dog was because of dinner and football. The next morning I woke up with my fiancée's arms wrapped around me.

"Morning, Love. I'll be back with Emmett and Alice to pick you up for school."

"And I'll be ready by then…hopefully."

He kissed me goodbye and disappeared past the window. I hooked up my I-pod to the computer and updated it as my shower warmed up. After I finished dressing and unhooked my I-pod, there was a honk outside. A second later, someone was banging on the door.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Hurry up, Bells!" He called.

I followed Emmett outside to his Jeep…Wait, what?

"Em, why did you bring…"

"Its called blackmail, Bella." He whispered softly. I nodded and Edward helped me in the deathtrap…er, vehicle. It seemed Rose and Jasper would be going in her M3 and meet us at school.

I pulled out my I-pod and grinned. "Hey, Emmett…Look what song I added."

He looked over his shoulder and chuckled. Edward and Alice stared at each of us in turn.

"What are you talking about? What's so funny about '_Animal Crackers in my Soup_'?" Alice asked.

"You mean, you didn't see anything?" Edward questioned his sister. She shook her head.

"Nothing of importance. Bella?"

"Mmm, it's nothing my sister. Nothing you need to worry about. Emmett and I just had some brotha-sista bonding time yesterday."

Edward and Alice continued to stare at us in confusion. I looked back at Emmett. "Next time, my playlist."

_**Sigh, I got bored...It could have been funnier…But hey, these songs are cool…just not something I would have in MY playlist. When I finished this story in my brain I ended better than this. Anyway…I wanna thank my beta/friend/person/…..and Ninja Fox Raccoon Elf With A British and Austrillian Accent!!! Alex; AnimelovinKiDD!**_


End file.
